Prior Application
This application is a priority application. It is related to two design patent applications, US Design Patent Application 29/678,877, “A Light Bulb Indicator of a Machine Learning Confidence Score”, filed on Jan. 31, 2019 and US Design Patent Application 29/678,886, “A User Interface for Collecting Machine Learning Feedback”, filed on Jan. 31, 2019. Both Applications are hereby incorporated by reference.